These Are The Days
by kavictoria
Summary: This is a lesson in life, a lesson in faith, and most of all this is a lesson in LOVE.-She was a writer, always having a pen in her hand and headphones at her ears. He was a fun-loving, pranking, player. How is it they got together?
1. Default Chapter

-These are The Days-  
  
By: Morning Lily  
  
Think about your life. About who you are. About everyone you know. Now think about how completely fragil it all is. How everything you have, at any given moment, could crumble. Your life could take you to a completely different place. A place you never could have pictured yourself in before, maybe a place you didn't even know exsisted.  
  
Also, think about how you got to where ever it is you are. Years ago you might even have laughed unbelievably if you could have caught a glimps of the future. Any choice, weither it be turning another direction at a stop light or leaving your house only a few moments later, could completely change your life forever. And for most, it has.  
  
Many people live their lifes in regret of what has happend. They would give anything to go back and change something. This, of course, is a huge waste of time, seeing as how nobody can change the past. And even if you could -change the past I mean- would you really want to? I mean REALLY want to. Because if you think about it, that one bad choice you wish to change could be what led to a really good thing in your life. A thing you treasure, maybe even a person you treasure.  
  
I know that I have thought about the past alot, even I still do now sometimes. But now I know that I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't have said that only a year ago though. Last year I would have given up anything to go back and change what I thought was the worst decision of my life. But sometimes it's the worst things in life that lead to the best.  
  
I know there are those of you who are doubting about weither or not my words are true, and for you, faithless people, I will prove to you, that good can come from bad. This is my experence.  
  
This is a lesson in life, a lesson in faith, and most of all this is a lesson in LOVE.  
  
A/n: I know his doesn't really explain much but it's only the prolouge. I hope to get more up soon though! Please review even if there isnt much to review...if you would wish for me to write more it will help alot. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate these things! I own nothing but the people I make up! And the plot. This goes for the rest of the story. 


	2. my life

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter! Duh! Thats why I am writing "fan" fiction.

Chapter two:

My name is Lily Evans and if you ever want to know something about how life is totally and completely unfair but at the same time great, all you have to do is ask me, because I am an expert on the subject. At age three I was ripped away from my family and sent into a foster home along with my sister Patunia because our parents went to jail for selling drugs. I went through foster homes like most people went through shoes. Going from house to house; seeing so many different things happen, knowing so many different people, you learn a few things. One thing that I learned the hard way was never, no matter what, trust anybody. People are failable and un-trust worthy. They always let you down. Like when I was six, there was this one family that adopted me and Patunia together, which is something nobody eles had done, it was great; we were their only children and got loads of attention. I thought I had finally found someplace where I could stay and be loved forever. And I thought that way for awhile, I was happer than I had ever been in my life. Then, suddenly, they decide they didn't want two children and were going to only keep one of us, but we refused to be seperated. So, after two years of us living with them, they took us back to that awful place I had known for so many years. They told me one day they would be back ; It's been eight years and that day has never came. It never will.

I'm okay with that now though. I have moved on and now I see all of their many faults. Them taking me back to the adoption center is probably the best thing they could have ever done for me. It led me where I am today; It made me strong. When I was ten I talked Patunia into running away. You might think that I was only a kid, how could I run away. But the truth is, I never was a kid in any other way other than body and also I had my sister who was fourteen at the time. I was forced to grow up way before my time. We did it though, we got a job washing dishes at a dinner in a small town near London. The lady who owned the dinner was very nice and let us stay in the room in the back of the small establisment for only half of what we made a month. And food was never really an issue because they always had plenty of left-overs that Ms. Clarnice, the owner, let us have.

It really is funny how life works. Everything that happened to me made me who I now am. It brought me to this place where I am happy and loved. As if that wasnt funny enough, what was really great was when I turned eleven, not to long after I found Ms. Clarnice and she gave me a job and a place to live, I received a letter. Not just any letter either, but a letter that changed my life forever. A letter that told me that I, Lily Evans, was a witch. I'm not talking about a witch like muggles (non-magic folk) write about, but a real wand and all witch. I could do magic? How cool was that! Obvously I was very excited. After I finally got up the nerve to tell Ms. Clarnice she was totally excited too. She thought that me being a witch was the most exciting thing that had ever happend and she agreed that we should keep it a secret because most people wouldn't see it in a good way. I told Patuntia of course and much to my dissapointment, she hated it.

First she didn't believe me, she was in deniel. Then she just turned cold and bitter toward me. She hated me. I cried for weeks; I wished that I had never gotten the letter in the first place and almost didn't go when it was time. But at the last moment I did. At first I resented it -- even though it was hard to resist such a great place -- It had torn me apart from the one person who had been with me through it all. But slowly I started falling in love with the place. And now, after going there for six years, I dont know how I could have ever lived without knowing such a place. I am still sad about how my sister took it, she still hates me, now more than ever. But I live with it and when I go back to school I forget all the horrible things she says to me and become happy.

I am now about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts and I am totally excited. Even as I write this a smile is forming on my face in anticipation of tomorow when I will board the Hogwarts Express for what will be my last time, which that kinda makes me sad...but still I am happy. But anyways I am getting of subject; this is the story of my life.

A/n: Ok that took awhile and I dont know if it is very good but.... just keep reading! Oh! And REVIEW!!!please! I will give you a cookie!

/ R E V I E W


End file.
